Alice's Return
by Crazymonkey0825
Summary: Based of Disney's live-action version. It is a continuation from where the movie left off. After Alice returns home from her trade trip to China she can't ignore her feelings for the Mad Hatter any more, she travels back to Wonderland in hopes of proclaiming her love. But will the Mad Hatter even recognize her after going "mad".
1. Prougle

Prologue

ALICE

She couldn't stand it! It hadn't even been a month yet and she dearly missed her Wonderland, even if the dear creatures in that marvelous world called it "Underland". The way her Hatter's eyes changed colors from sea green, to a light yellow green, reminding her of the fall grass in England, captivated her young mind. Or the way his frizzy, bright orange hair poked out underneath his hat. The way he hid his hands from her eyes even though she wished nothing more than for him to know that she love the hands that created such beauty in the world. That smile that took up his entire face when he saw her, no matter what she looked like or where she was he would smile like no one was looking and it was just her and her Hatter.

TARRENT / HATTER

I wish she would return to me, to "Underland" so I could see her again. Her long golden locks that the sun would be jealous of, would light the way through any darkness in my life. Her determined expression in everything she did, to buttering toast at tea time and fixing her hair in the morning. I miss the way her bright sky blue eyes twinkled in excitement at the sight of a challenge. This world I live in, is no Wonderland without her in it. The sun does not shine as bright nor do the flowers show their full beauty in the spring. She makes my world, my home a Wonderland and without my Alice here it will never be one. Ah, "My Alice" I love the vibrations of her name on my lips, the sound of it in my ears, and the pure love in my heart. But she will never be "My Alice" as long as she stays in the above world, which I have so desperately tried to reach. Please come back to me Alice!


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPER 1

ALICE

"Mother!"

"Mother!"

"MOTHER!" I shouted, running down the stairs of my Father's Estate. The halls passing in a blur, years of family memories lined the walls, starting with my Father's and Mother's wedding, ending with the horrid photo of Hamish's' proposal to me a few weeks ago. Still running in a panic rush to find my Mother, I found her walking towards me from the parlor.

"No need to shout Darling. What do you need?" My Mother said walking past me on her way to the kitchen.

"I'm leaving." I said as though it was common knowledge.

"LEAVING!" She shouted. I watched as her aged face turned red to purple and back to red again," You just got back from China not two days ago. Why are you leaving so soon and at all really?"

"I am Mother, I can't stand it any longer, and I Miss Wonderland, The White Queen, Bayard, Mally, Cheshire, and my Tarrent!" I through my hand in the air, counting the minutes away from "My Tarrent", "My Mad Hatter".

My Mother looked at me as if I had lost my mind but then realized what I was taking about. My Father, Charles Kingsley often talked to my Mother about the world I had visited twice in my short life. She did believe me though, though she had never heard or seen such a place in her life she trusted me and my Father that our magical world was real.

"Wait…."My Tarrent" whose Tarrent? Alice what are you saying? Wait, wait hold your horses there Alice. Explain to me who this Tarrent is and do it calmly and slowly so I can understand you my Dear." She looked into my eyes like she could see into my heart and soul. I was afraid of what she find. I can bet with my life that she would say I was ridiculous and shouldn't be chasing imaginary things and people. She looked like she was thinking and then stared back up at me. Her face showed what disgust she had in my clothes. My traveling suitcase was stuffed to the brim with clothes I would need in Wonderland, I had no corset on underneath my light blue dress and my stockings (the darn things) were nowhere to be seen. I had my riding boots on and my hair was in its usual bun. I knew my eyes were bloodshot from crying all through the night and my usually snow white face was covered in red blotches. But she surprised me in what she said next.

"You love him don't you Alice?" She spoke calmly like talking to an injured bird. I was about to speak but she held her hand up." No Alice I see the love in your eyes. I haven't seen love in your beautiful eyes seen before your Father died eight years ago. Alice and every time I look at you I see no love but now it's as if your body is overflowing in it. Now I will ask you again, and I need you to answer me truthfully. Do you love him Alice?"

"I do Mother, I do, I love him with all my heart, and I'm leaving right now to see him again and you can't stop me." I said with all the desperation I had bottled up inside for weeks.

"Then go my child."

"WHAT?!" I was shocked she was letting me go without so much as no.

"I said go Alice, I can see that you are not happy here. You belong there not here even though it pains me to see my youngest daughter leaving perhaps for good I know it is the right thing to do, and all I want is to see you happy and well. Just please promise me you will visit from time to time and I get to see any grandchildren I may have in the future." Tears filled her loving chocolate brown eyes as I ran to her.

With my own tears mixing with hers I hugged her as tight as I could. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I will Mother as often as I can, but I can't promise any grandchildren in the near future."

"I love you Alice so much don't you ever forget that." With a final kiss to my forehead and one last hug I ran from our house as if the place was on fire.

Alice ran as fast as she could into the maze on the east side of her estate. Passing easily through the twists and turns of the maze she soon found herself in the middle of the maze. The 15 foot tall twisted oak tree stood proud in the evening light, the vibrant oranges, reds and yellows reflected beautifully off its long curvy branches. Alice rounded the tree and bent down to the large rabbit hole in the ground. As it had once done before this hole would lead her to Wonderland, to Tarrent and all her friends. She smiled, a smile that would rival Cheshire's'.

"I will see you soon "My Mad Hatter," Alice then jumped into the rabbit hole that would lead her to her happily ever after. Screams of pure joy left her mouth as she tumbled down the hole into Wonderland.

Chapter 2

ALICE

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Thud_! "Ugh, I don't remember that hurting so much last time, oh well no harm done. Now if I can remember how to get through that door I will see Tarrent in no time."

I picked up the familiar glass bottle that held the clear blue shrinking potion. It still had the "Drink Me" tag on it and I smile because I knew I was getting closer to Tarrent.

"Oh I forgot about you. Don't want to forget you again, tricky little key." I swallowed half of the potion and began shrinking at an alarmingly fast pace. Once I had stopped shrinking my clothes were more like a circus tent then actual clothes. So I grabbed my underdress and fashioned a quick, make do dress. Seeing as my suitcase no longer could fit through the small wooden door I left it where it laid on the tile floor.

I started walking towards the dark wooden door when with a soft _pop _made me stop in my tracks. At my feet was a small glass box with gold trim filled with what looked like tiny cakes.

"Oh my goodness, I'm I glad I stopped or it would take forever to reach Torrent's' house in Tea Time Square in this size." Picking up a cake I said to myself," Now then, once I unlock the door I will eat this very tiny but surprisingly beautiful cake and grow back to my normal size or as "My Tarrent" would say a proper Alice size.

I began to skip the rest of the way to the door, glad I had remembered the key, thinking of the last time I was here. Taking the now enormous bronze key I lifted it over my head and into the key hole. Jumping to grab the higher end of the key, I managed to get a firm grip without much trouble. I pulled down on the key so it would turn and unlock the door. _CLICK! _As the door swung open I rushed down the withered stone stairs that looked green with all the moss that covered them.

"Yeahhhhhhh! _Sigh_ It feels so good to be home. With the sun shining bright and not a cloud in sight, oh I just rhymed, Tarrent would love that I'll have to tell him when I find him. Find him." Resuming on my quest to find Tarrent I started running to the field of flowers that may or may not be selfish brats, but I loved them anyways.

"Alice? Is that really you, is that really truly you Alice?" I looked around hoping to find the creature that had spoken, but found nothing.

"Ouch! That hurt." I stared down at my bare feet thinking I had stepped on a rock or a needle but I was pleasantly surprised at who was at my feet

"Mally, Mally, oh Mally." I screamed picking up my small but fierce friend Mallyomcome, The Dormouse. "I've missed you so much. Where is Hatter? I asked franticly looking around hoping to find him." You two are always together Mally. Where is he?

"Oh yeah, well …. um…. he's….um not….um…." She mumbled.

"Come on Mally tell me where Hatter is. Tell me now." I partially screamed at her. Putting her small hands on her mouse hips she looked up at me from where she was on my outstretched hand with a look of pure announce.

"Sorry." I mumbled softy. "It's just I'm worried about him, and I miss him so much, sorry again Mally."

"It's alright love, but he isn't well, to put it nicely."

"WHAT!" I really did scream this time throwing up my hands and launching Mally into the air. Her squeak was high pitch as she landed perfectly on the cracked stone a few feet in front of me.

"Alice, love I would stick you right now if I wasn't so worried about Hatter.

Bending down so I was face to face with her I asked her with all seriousness," How bad is he Mally and don't lie I can tell when you lie to me."

"He's bad, like really bad. He is in the White Castle and has been there since you left. No one visits him anymore, we're all too scared to enter his wing much less his room. Me and even Queen Marinda has stopped visiting him, we fear he is seriously hurt and starving. His eyes have gone pure crimson, Alice and not light crimson, dark, like blood. I fear, we all fear he has gone so mad that he will never be the same again." After she finished her eyes were watering and the tears threatened to spill over.

With my own tear freely running down my red face I turned towards the White Castle off in the distance." I don't care if he's the maddest person alive in any world." I could hear the determination in my voice and feel it in my body, heart, and soul. I started running not caring if Mally followed. I ran as fast as I could towards the enormous Castle in in front of me, telling myself that I could fix and banish and evil or darkness that surrounded my love.


End file.
